1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document processors such as word processors or personal computers, and more particularly to a document image processor which reads image data of an original document and automatically sets a format for the document.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, when document data is printed out from a document processor such as a word processor, format information such as, for example, the (vertical/lateral) direction of a sheet of printing paper, a (vertical/lateral) printing direction, and a character size is set in correspondence to the document data.
Conventionally, a document recognizer has been known which scans a printed document to read the image of the document, and which recognizes and encodes the document image.
A method of utilizing the character recognizer has been considered whereby document data encoded by the recognizer is fed to a document processor such as a word processor. In this case, when the document data has been taken in from the recognizer, that format information is required to be newly set in correspondence to the document data.
However, it is very difficult to accurately set various format information so as to harmonize with the document image. That is, an error is likely to occur in the setting of the document information. Thus, this method has a disadvantage in that a document which reproduces the document image as it is can not be printed out.